terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip Man
"Hi, maggots." ~ Trip Man introducing himself to his enemies in Terror from the 5th Dimension. Kaiht'Izhart'P'tach, or as he's better known as Trip Man, is an extremely powerful reality warping being. He is a one-shot character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & is the main antagonist of Terror from the 5th Dimension. While he may have only appeared once, his impact on the story cannot be ignored. If he had his way, everyone would know the secret of the Terrachaoverse. Appearance Trip Man appears as a humanoid being with multicolored skin, which is see-through around his facial region. He also wears rainbow sunglasses. He is not made of flesh like most people, but is rather composed of cosmic energy & dark matter. His true form is embodied as a mass of flashing rainbow clouds with a pair of ungodly glowing eyes. History Kaiht'Izhart'P'tach came into existence around 420 billion years ago on the planet composed of 26 Zs, & is a native inhabitant of the 5th Dimension, a separate plane of existence that can be found outside of time & space. There, reality is unstable, & Kaiht spent most of his early life learning how to harness the power of essokinesis so that he can unleash it onto other universes. He was very successful in doing so, travelling from one dimension to the next, bringing chaos & disorder with him every step of the way. This is how he got his nickname, as said by all who have suffered his discorded rampage have labeled him as Trip Man. On May 28th, 2017, Trip Man had his sights set on the Terrachaoverse, starting with planet Earth. This caught the attention of the Venusian wizard, Vendu, who came to Earth to conjoin the forces of Lord Ferronidas & Lord Claudius Ko'Al to help him, assembling a meeting at the Ledda Residence in Maryland. Vendu knew that Trip Man coming to this world would be a disaster, so he enlisted the two lords to help him find the Pentalock, a magical item which can imprison Trip Man in the 5th Dimension as long as it can be locked with a special key. It took a little while, but the lords successfully found the items they needed, & Trip Man would show up just in time, announcing his presence loud & proud. The battle had begun as soon as he flung the Pentalock into the air with his telekinesis. Vendu used a disorientation spell which caused Trip Man to dance to a bass boosted Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas opening theme, & Claudius would try to use the Pentalock to trap Trip Man. But the Agent of Chaos would quickly notice his body being sucked in like a vaccum & performed his Shockwave of Applause attack to prevent his capture, remarking it as a "nice try". Claudius would then summon his monstrous pet, Aquabomination to bite his foot, which caused Trip Man great pain. He punched the sea creature in the face with all his might & continued the battle. Vendu, Ferronidas, & Claudius combined their powers to create the Psycho-Lightning-Solar Beam & defeated Trip Man, reducing his body into a flat remnant of what he once was. Assuming it was over, the lords boasted in victory, but Vendu stood silent & still with his lip quivering ever so slightly. He knew it wasn't over. Trip Man's body began to re-materialize & he stood up once more. Ferronidas got an idea; get the help of the Almighty Tallest. He went inside the house to find Dan & informed him of the situation. Dan sensed an ungodly power level, which prompted Ferronidas to look out the window. What he saw was not the sky; it was Trip Man. He unleashed his cosmic reality warping powers into the sky to reveal his true form, laughing like a true maniac. The two went outside without a second thought. Dan & his cousin Elena Ledda tried to defeat him with the power of memes, but that didn't work, so Dan decided to crank up the volume instead. With a Quantum Roar, Trip Man was sent down to his feet while Claudius would use his telekinesis to retrieve the Pentalock, opening it & locking Trip Man inside thanks to an off-screen Meme Man sucking him in. The 5th Dimensional Entity was finally defeated. Because of his actions, any memory of Trip Man shared by Earth's people would have to be erased so that no one could figure out what happened that day. Satellite data was also erased since it would show Trip Man's cloud form from space, & the Mind Stone was used to replace the Humans' memories with a perfectly normal day instead of the events of Trip Man's onslaught. Both actions were executed courtesy of the Irken Empire. Trip Man remains currently imprisoned in his home, unable to travel to other dimensions. Personality Trip Man is described by Vendu as someone who doesn't know what he's doing, "yet he proceeds with no caution or care whatsoever." Although not inherently evil, his actions could definitely be labeled as such. Trip Man doesn't want to kill anybody or induce pain onto others for sadistic pleasure, he just wants to have fun. The only problem is that he can't always find the right crowd who would enjoy his chaotic behavior. He also likes dank memes. A lot. Powers & Abilities Physical: 5th Dimensional Strength, 5th Dimensional speed, invulnerability, immortality, self-regeneration, intangibility, flight Special: Reality Warping, telekinesis, teleportation, color manipulation, Shockwave of Applause, astral projection, dank meme empowerment, cosmokinesis Weaknesses Being the fun-lover that he is, Trip Man's prone to letting others join the battle, particularly on the opposing team. This, along with him succumbing to Vendu's disorientation spell, cost him the fight & led him to his defeat. He doesn't fight to win, he fights to have fun, even when people's lives are at stake. But he's not an idiot, he's just differently sane. Trivia * His voice is based off of Mr. Popo from Dragon Ball Z: Abridged, even directly quoting some of his dialogue. To add on to the Dragon Ball references, his theme song is that of Super Buu. * If it weren't for the efforts of Vendu, Claudius, Ferronidas, Dan, & Elena, Trip Man would've spread chaos across all of planet Earth, making him the closest villain (at the time) to have revealed the secret of the Terrachaovese. * His true form is similar to some of the entities from the Cthulhu Mythos. Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:5th Dimensional Beings Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weirdos Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Ancient Category:Dank Category:Extradimensionals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Form-Changers Category:Immortal